


Forgive to forget, even if it wasn't you at fault.

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [18]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Feels, I AM BACK, Im sorry Horatio, M/M, Not Beta Read, They argue, Wrench Being an Asshole, i mean a little, so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: It's just another quiet night in Dedsec when-"Fuck you, Marcus! Seriously, Fuck. You." Wrench was seething, more so than usual. Time and time again that past week he had just been getting more pissed off. The reason was in front of him."Fuck me?? No, Wrench. Fuck you, you know that was-" Marcus moved his head around Ray's arm that had sprung up to stop the two hackers from lunging at each other."What the hell is going on?" Sitara glared between the pair, making sure Josh was kept far in case things were thrown."Him!! He's what's going on! The bastard!" man, Wrench was sooo pissed.





	Forgive to forget, even if it wasn't you at fault.

**Author's Note:**

> I just- Im back!
> 
> i had this prompt in my head for a while and i can honestly see this happening due to their lifestyle and job basically. Also i can imagine Wrench wouldn't cry but would go to his own corner to tinker with tech, i think so anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so happy i can use something else to write this on, I actually missed writing these two spikey babs since someone broke my screen (no joke, and if they see this they should know i hate them and their relative who caused my computer screen to break, ok rant over) but i am sorry that this isn't great as I'm getting back into the swing of things still.

The reason for arguing seemed  _really_ stupid when they looked back on it now; a few beers too many and Marcus commenting on something just..just pissed him  **off.**  

 

It had started fairly light. A few small bullshit games of "never have i ever", hacker style thank you, before the rest of the members had started to filter away to their own workstations as the mood seemed to dim, the sluggish swish of the punk's drink before he heard the swig of Marcus's drink as well. The game started off small, as most things do, before the small  passive jibes turned into slight stabs at each other. If you were to ask Wrench  _why_ he would stab at each other like that then, maybe he'd have to reply " _Who fucking knows?"._

Soon enough Wrench's mask was displaying ' ¬ ¬ ' at Marcus, who was still swigging his drink. "Never have I  **ever** , drunk till i was fucked up." Wrench said. It was a lame jab he knew but his anger was just rising more and more. It reminded him of being angry when Prime_Eight locked their shit down.

" **Never** have I ever lost my shit over some code" Marcus shot back almost too quickly, he didn't want to seem too collected on the situation but then he wanted to say more.

Sitara coughed from behind the couch, shifting her tablet down so she could look between the brooding pair. "Hey, uh, guys? Play nice alright? We're still sifting through new codes here-" she was cut off from Wrench turning his head to her. His mask displaying ' - -' before she continues. "And I know you two are drinking beers so just- not to Josh, alright?".

\----------------------- An hour later-------

"Fuck you, Marcus! Seriously, Fuck. You." Wrench was seething, more so than usual. 

"Fuck me?? No, Wrench. Fuck you, you know that was-" Marcus moved his head around Ray's arm that had sprung up to stop the two hackers from lunging at each other when they had stood up earlier.

"What the hell is going on?" Sitara glared between the pair, making sure Josh was kept far in case things were thrown at the hackers.

"Him!! He's what's going on! The bastard!" man, Wrench was sooo pissed. his mask was displaying the '/ \' in anger. One comment had led to another before the hackers, and partners, were at each others throats.

"Me?! Your'e the one-!" Sitara groaned before the two males panted their anger out in unsteady breaths of frustration. This argument was getting out of hand, fast, and Marcus could see that. He scrubbed a hand down his face with a drawn out sigh. "This is- this is getting out of  _hand_ Wrench." he looked over at the punk through his shades, watching as the mask flashed to an '¬ ¬' before changing back to its 'X X' quickly.

 

\-----------------

After nearly, only  _nearly_ , ripping each others throats out; the two hackers had spent the majority of the time apart from each other. Wrench had stormed out of the room, muttering about a piece of CTOS he had to break, which left Marcus to stand there. This meant that they had only talked through the channel coms on Dedsec operations in Silicon valley: it had made Marcus feel angry at first, being angry at Wrench for even having the balls to bring up Horatio- "Focus, Marcus!" Sitara was calling through the comms again, pulling Marcus out of his thoughts. "You're nearly done with this data point. I'll pinpoint the next on your map." 

"Sitara?" 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Is uh, Wrench at the hacker space right now?" 

 

"You bet your ass I am" Wrench's voice cut onto the comms suddenly, sounding like himself.

 

"Wrench, really?" Sitara chuckled on her end of the comms.

 

"Yeah really-"

 

"Right, right. Uh, Wrench?" Marcus cleared his throat as he drove to the next data point Sitara had marked out for him.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"We need to talk. Can you wait for me at the hacker space?" He knew it was a 50/50 situation since Wrench would have to think it over. He may still be angry at him and not agree to it at all. Marcus didn't know if he was ready for that.

"I'll wait" Wrench eventually answered after a while of thinking.

\-------------------------An Hour Later-------------------------------

Marcus didn't race back. He didn't. He  _did run_ to the hacker space and through the front shop before jogging down the stairs and to Wrench's workbench. Marcus felt a smile tugging at his lips at the sight of the anarchist jabbing a screwdriver into a piece of, something? Marcus didn't really know since it was shielded by the other. "Hey, Wrench."

"Hey, M," Wrench turned around at that, his shoulders were slumped as usual and his hand still held the screwdriver from a second ago, "You wanna talk?." He sounded so unsure a little that Marcus just nodded at him.

They walked to the couch that was in the middle of the space and flopped down onto it, their legs bumped into each other but they didn't really speak for a few solid minuets until Marcus cleared his throat.

"I'm uh, I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you like that.." He did mean what he said, glancing to look at the punk but was surprised to hear the little sigh from Wrench.

"No, No, M. I'll admit I was an  _asshole_ for bringing Horatio up- that, that was a low blow. To us all, not just you." His mask displayed ' **; ;'** as he spoke, flinging an arm around Marcus and squeezing his shoulder lightly before moving his hand away. "So uh- Sorry" Marcus snorted before lightly punching his arm.

\--------------------------------------

They made up  _much later_ after that: on the couch, Wrench did protest but eventually agreed when Siska movies were mentioned and beer, sitting with their knees knocked together and a beer in hand.

 

Maybe SItara got a picture from the stairs, she just didn't say.


End file.
